


Fiji

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [56]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Fiji

**Suva**

Mutt and his closest friends from the pinecone harvest were shocked to realise how much money they had haemorrhaged on their holiday already! Their planned trip around the Pacific islands was less than a week in and they had already been forced to volunteer to earn funds. Mutt and his on again, off agin girlfriend Parti serving food in a tiny village cafe and Tennessee and Moonshine selling fresh fruit and vegetables at the market. Their daughter, technically Moonshine’s daughter was being looked after by the Fijian women of the village, and having the best time, thankfully!

“Are you two up for snorkelling? We have a bit of time before the dinner rush, although I’d hardly call it a rush but heh, I’m not saying no to two hours of freedom!” Mutt yelled across the sandy path, as Moonshine and Tennessee walked towards them.

“Sounds great, let me get my underwater cover for my camera.” Tennessee said as she nonchalantly removed her t-shirt to reveal her teeny bikini top underneath. Mutt glanced away and tried hard not to not let his cheeks flush as she swept by him. He could not help it though, as hard as he tried to move on and he had definitely tried, he could not get over his ex-girlfriend, not that he would ever act upon his feelings, she was a married woman and that meant something to him.

“Hun can you get by flippers and snorkel for me?” Parti asked him and he nodded, without actually giving her a verbal answer. She was sweet and they had some chemistry, but it wasn’t completely right and he was reminded of Alexis, in more ways than one!

“Thanks hun! You’re the best!” Parti swatted his arm playfully, Mutt smirked in return and caught Moonshine’s reaction.


End file.
